Ghost Kisshu!
by Insane Shadow Pancake
Summary: After an exciting date with Masaya, Ichigo comes home to find a certain alien lounging on her bed, but he's..transparent! Whats more is, he doesn't even know how it happened! But there is one thing for sure, he is NOT a ghost! Join Ichigo and Kisshu as they search for his body. Who knows, maybe even some former enemies may help! (Story takes place AFTER anime.) R
1. Chapter 1: G-Ghost!

**Hello! *Bows* I am Insane Shadow Pancake, but you may call me Pancake if you like. This is my first story on this fascinating website and I find it an honor to be writing for you fellow Tokyo Mew Mew fans. R&R!  
**

**Also, I think this is worth mentioning: _THIS STORY HAS A 'PLOT'. _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine~**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"How about that one?" Masaya suggested, grasping Ichigo's hand tightly within his own.

Ichigo looked up from the ground and towards a small booth. Balloons were tied against a large wooden frame, whilst cute stuffed animals surrounded the remaining area. On the counter, sat three buckets of razor sharp darts. The red-head smiled in realization.

"I love that game!" She exclaimed loudly, causing him to jump in surprise. Ichigo felt this and turned to him quickly, "Ah, um, I'm sorry Aoyama-kun.." She apologized, now embarrassed.

He gave her a reassuring smile and lead her up to the booth. "It's fine. Do you want to play?"

She once again turned her gaze back to the booth and sulked sadly. "I don't any money thoug-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Masaya pulled out enough cash for approximately one game. He placed the money in the old man's palm and accepted the three darts. He tilted his head to the side to reveal a shocked Ichigo.

"A-Aoyama-kun.." She stuttered, face completely red. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to waste-" He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Calm down, Ichigo. It's not like this is our first date. I'm supposed to be the one paying anyway so it's okay." Masaya told her thoughtfully.

She closed her mouth and blushed even harder. His words were true. This _wasn't_ their first date. In fact, they've had so many that she can't even remember. The two fifteen year-olds started dating two years ago. Back when the aliens were threatening to wipe out humanity. But that's the past, this was the present; it's not healthy to stay stuck in the past.

So, with that thought, she gave her boyfriend a determined look before collecting the darts from his hand and studying the balloons carefully. Ichigo separated one dart from her fist and raised her arm, eying the target closely. Pure determination burned within her big brown eyes.

_I refuse to let Aoyama-kun's money turn to waste!, _she thought fiercely_. I can do this!_

She then pulled her wrist back and hurled the dart at a large pink balloon. Ichigo was especially confident since her target was the biggest balloon on the board, that gave her an advantage! All she had to do now was hope her throwing skills were good enough.

When the dart missed the balloon entirely and fell to the ground, her face fell. Comical dread lines began to appear over her head as she slumped against the wooden counter.

_What have I done? Aoyama-kun must think I'm a horrible person now.._

A hand patting her head gently snapped her out of the depressing trance. She peeked up to see Masaya beside her, his hand on top of her head. Ichigo immediately blushed at the awkward situation. Here she was, moping about her loss whilst he stood there, probably embarrassed by her strange actions! How self-centered of her!

She stood back up, Masaya's hand still on her head. Ichigo gripped the remaining darts tightly in her hand. After a few seconds, he still didn't withdraw his hand. A sweat began to break out on her forehead.

"U-Um..A-Aoyama-kun.." Ichigo started, only to be cut off unintentionally.

"I miss your cat ears. They were so soft.." He murmured to himself, continuing to pat her head.

The red-head blinked, then turned beat red. Thinking back to the past, when she was upset about them, he accepted her. Even though he was surprised at first, Masaya didn't judge her at all. This is why she loved him. If the whole world pushed her away or hated her, he would always be there for her.

"Masaya.." She whispered quietly. He seemed to have caught this.

"What?" His tone seemed taken aback, eyes locked on her.

Ichigo's own eyes widened in realization of what she had just said. She quickly bowed. "I'm sorr-"

"Please, say it again." He intervened.

Once again, she blinked. Rising up slowly, she proceeded to answer his request. "..Ma..saya?"

"Call me that from now on, okay?" Masaya smiled. A smile that melted her heart.

Ichigo nodded frantically. "Of course, Masaya!" She liked the way his name sounded when she spoke it. It also had a nice ring to it.

"This is sweet in all, but are one of ya gonna continue playin or not?" The old man spoke up from behind the counter. He had his arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

Both Masaya and Ichigo blushed at this.

"R-Right!" Ichigo stammered, grabbing another dart from her hand.

Her hand was shaky as she threw the dart. Instead of missing completely though, it landed right next to a small yellow balloon. She felt disappointed, but too flustered to become sad again.

"Hey, Ichigo." Masaya interrupted before she could throw another dart. "Can I give it a try?"

She looked down at the last dart in her hand and handed it to Masaya. He took it and focused his gaze intently on a certain red balloon. His hand pulled back and launched the dart at the balloon with extreme speed. Ichigo almost gaped at the force put into the throw.

'POP!'

The young girl stared at the board in awe. Masaya definitely had skills at this game. The dart had landed right in the middle! She went to praise him, but someone beat her to it.

"Congratz! You may choose one of these prizes." The man motioned towards a section full of smaller plushies.

Ichigo glanced at Masaya expectantly. He only flicked his head over to the man, implying that he wanted _her_ to choose one. She excitedly rushed over to the cute animals. There were varies different species along the wall. A certain plush caught her eye though. Ichigo plucked it up and went over to Masaya.

"It's a cat!" She introduced, holding up up for him to see.

He examined it, scanning it up and down. He had to admit, it was cute. The cat was a dark orange color, with multiple black spots along it's body. It's ears were quite large, along with a big buttoned nose in the center. Instead of having eyes, there were two gleeful lines in place of them. What other animal could be more fitting for her than a cat?

Masaya let out a light laugh. "It's cute!"

Ichigo felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. She found it strange that even small things like that still made her blush. Their relationship was moving slow, but that's okay. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you hungry?" He suddenly asked, expression serious.

She nodded quietly, blush still obvious. Masaya took her free hand and lead her down the carnival booths to a concession stand. Both teens were blushing the entire time.

* * *

The sun was setting, creating a mystic blend of orange and red to paint the darkening sky. A few small clouds hovered above, appearing almost like large cotton balls. Below, two figures strolled down the sidewalk on an empty road, casually conversing. They stopped, apparently reaching their destination.

"Thanks for walking me home..Masaya." Ichigo thanked, bowing slightly before rising back up. She hugged her cat plush firmly, thankful that Masaya had won it for her.

"It was no trouble at all. ..Did you have fun?" He asked, face hopeful.

She nodded quickly. "Of course! Why do you ask?" Ichigo was a bit curious.

In that moment, he bent down and pecked her on the cheek. Her face immediately brightened. Before she could stutter a word, he drew back and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Goodbye, Ichigo! Have a nice night!" He called over his shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face.

Ichigo could only watch as he walked away, turning around a corner and disappearing from sight. She brought a hand up to her face to the spot where he kissed. The spot felt warm and tingly. She smiled, turning towards her door. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

When she said 'nothing' could ruin this moment, she was completely and utterly wrong. _Very, very, very, WRONG!_ But lets back track a bit.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She shouted, expecting a response. When silence answered her, she headed off to the kitchen where her mother usually would be.

"..Mom?" Ichigo said again, voice lower this time.

_...Silence..._

She sighed, giving up. She figured they were just out shopping or something, but when she turned to leave, a note caught her attention. Knowing it was obviously for her, she rushed over to the refrigerator and tore it off the magnet.

Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull when she read the letters written on the piece of paper.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Your Father and I are taking a two month vacation to the States. We will not be back until the end of July. Don't panic, there is plenty of money in the safe. Though, I don't see why it is needed since you have a job- Oh, never mind! We love you, be safe~_

_Sincerely, Mom and Dad (Mainly dad)_

_P.S. Don't stay out after dark~ Dad_

Ichigo couldn't help it, she face-palmed. They couldn't at least wait until she got back before disappearing? She only left this afternoon, it would not have been that much of a wait! Sighing, she put her cat on the counter next to the fridge.

..She really needed some juice..

The red-head tossed the note in the trash before turning back to the fridge and pulling it open. She scanned the items, gaze stopping on a relatively large bottle of apple juice. Ichigo reached in, picking up the heavy container. As she stepped back, her balance faltered and she almost lost her footing.

Luckily though, she had enough time to place the juice on the kitchen table before tumbling over face first onto the cold tile flooring. Moving past the table, she opened the cupboard and grabbed a medium sized cup. It was decorated with cute hearts, reminding her of Valentines day. And to be honest, her's was great!

Ichigo put the cup down and grabbed the juice once again. She carefully poured a bit in, being careful not to make it overflow (A skill she learnt from Keiichiro after many kitchen mess-ups). Once done, she put the cap back on and set it in the fridge. With the 'click' of the door shutting, she turned back to the table and retrieved her juice.

Taking a sip, she sighed in content. Now that she thought about it, her mom and dad leaving didn't seem so bad anymore. That meant she could have more dates with Aoya- Masaya without her dad going ballistic! In fact, that sounded wonderful!

A smile now on her face, she went up to her room to start planning the next date in her head. She took another sip of juice after realizing she was at her door. Holding it in one hand, she turned the knob and opened her door.

At that moment, an eery current hit her dead on in the face, causing chills to shoot up her spine instantly. For some reason, she didn't feel like entering. A creepy aura was emitting from her bedroom. The lights being turned of certainly did not help ease her worries either!

Hand searching the wall for her light switch, she tried her best not to shake. It would be bad if she spilt juice all over her carpet..Finally, her hand found the switch. Gulping, she flicked on the lights.

What she saw almost made her jump out of her skin!

On her bed, not far from where she was standing, was Kisshu! _Kisshu!_ The perverted alien from two years ago! But..something was different. Squinting her eyes, she soon found out what the problem was.

"G-Ghost K-Kisshu?!" She stammered, pointing at the see-through alien lounging casually on her bed.

"Oi! I'm mildly offended by that! But anyways, it's a good thing you're back. I needed someone to keep me company since I'm apparently invisible to everyone else on this dumb planet." He smirked. "It's a good thing that _you_ can at least see me though. That has it's advantages in more ways than one." Kisshu grinned mischievously, holding his head in both hands as he observed the terrified girl's form.

She shrunk back against the wall, quickly placing the cup on her desk to avoid making a mess. The girl was still pondering on whether or not this was real or not.

"W-Why are you here?! A-And why are you are g-ghost?!" Ichigo demanded, eyes wide and body trembling. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was ghosts.

When he only hummed playfully in response, she continued.

"Did you die because the Mew Aqua didn't work?! Are you here to haunt me because of it?! NO! I hate ghosts!" She shrieked, pulling her knees to her chest and ducking her head in them.

Kisshu sighed, suddenly becoming bored with the situation. This obviously wasn't the reaction he was wanting. He heaved himself up, now taking a cross-legged position as he leaned against the wall. He gazed at the girl in front of him who was mumbling something and most likely crying.

This irritated him. "I'm not here to haunt you!" He snapped, eyes glinting furiously.

Ichigo swallowed and slowly lifted her head. Her face was wet with tears almost causing him to roll his eyes.

"And stop crying!" He ordered, receiving a scared nod in response.

She wiped away her tears with her hand before turning her attention back to Kisshu. He looked the same as always except maybe a little taller. He even had the same clothes! The only real difference was the fact that he was completely transparent. No matter how many times he denied it, he looked like a ghost, her worst fear!

Summoning her courage, she decided to get some answers. "Then why are you see-through?! Only a ghost is like that!" She announced, pretty confident with her belief.

Kisshu's expression softened and he turned his head, avoiding her gaze. It made her wonder if she had said something wrong.

"I don't know.." He replied honestly. His eyes locked with her's and he finished speaking. "But I _know_ that I'm not what you humans call a '_ghost_'."

With that said, he fell against her pillow and crossed his arms behind his head. He seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at the ceiling.

Ichigo shifted awkwardly in her spot, not knowing exactly what to say. Thankfully, he broke the silence.

"I woke up like this. My powers are still here, I can still summon my swords, but.." He drifted off for a moment. "No one can see me. I can't teleport anywhere so I eventually decided to come here.."

Kisshu tilted his head over to the shaken up girl. "I can't remember anything. My last memory is leaving the house to go and find Pai because-" His tone sounded strained, almost like he was trying to rack his brain for lost information.

"Why here?" She questioned, confusion fogging her mind.

He gazed at her with an unreadable expression before sighing. "I forgot that you're oblivious to my feelings for you. I see you're still blinded by that Ayam- whatever his name is."

Ichigo's face hardened at the mention of her boyfriend. "It's Aoyama-kun, well, Masaya now." She said defensively, crossing her arms with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Kisshu snorted. "If I could inflict psychical pain in this form, he would be the first on my list." His eyes glinted jealously as he caught the blush. "I still haven't given up on you, _kitten._ Once I turn back to normal, it will be a good opportunity to finally make you mine." Based on his tone, he wasn't lying.

She shivered, hugging her body. "Well, you can't do anything as a ghost so good luck!" Ichigo glared. "Besides, Masaya is the only one for me and he would save me."

"In _that _weak form? He isn't even the Blue Knight anymore, what can _he_ do?!" Anger began to rise within the young alien. "Why am I not good enough?! How many times do I have to tell you that, I _love_ you?!" He barked, venom lacing his words.

Ichigo sighed, shaking her head. "Kisshu..I don't feel like arguing..Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

He turned away from her stubbornly, grumbling something. After a minute of silence, he finally answered. "Maybe you can help me get back to normal for a start. Your boss is like a mad scientist, right? I know he hates me, but he'd do it for your sake.."

She bit her lip, registering his words. "Ryou _is_ pretty smart." Ichigo pointed out thoughtfully. "I bet Keiichiro and him could figure something out. I mean, how hard can it be? They managed to turn teenage girls into half-animals." She giggled at her own joke.

Kisshu, not amused, turned back to her. "Then it's settled. You can take me to the nerds and find a way to get my body back. Til then-" He stopped to stretch out his transparent body. "-I'll just be staying here."

Ichigo's eyes were like saucers now. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Wow, okay, the Masaya scenes were so hard to write because I hate him. Well, to a certain extent. So yes, this is definitely a Kishigo fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: A chilling discovery

**I present you with chapter two in the Ghost Kisshu?! series.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

After an hour of getting nowhere, Ichigo sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. The red head gulped and turned her gaze back to smug alien. Her former enemy just wouldn't _listen_! No matter how many times she tried to convince him otherwise, he would just. not. leave! Instead, he pretended to feign sadness in an attempt for guilt hospitality. But she was smarter than that, there is no way she would fall for his sneaky tricks! Despite his explanation, she still needs to be wary of him.

"After two years of missing me, this is how you welcome me?" Kisshu pouted, not having moved once from his spot on her bed.

Ichigo put her hands on her hips, refusing to approach him. She stood near her bedroom door, ready to bolt if he tried anything funny. His attitude hasn't exactly been 'sweet' since he's returned. Which is honestly making her curious. Did something happen back on his planet? When he left Earth, he seemed to except her and Masaya's relationship. So then why is he making snide comments about her boyfriend?

_Probably just a boy thing.._She thought absentmindedly, quickly dismissing it as normal male behavior.

"Oi!" He snapped, snapping her out of thought. Kisshu grinned at her confused expression. "Daydreaming about me already, kitten?"

A vein popped in her forehead after that. This teasing was really starting to bug her. If he kept at it like this, there's _no way_ she would ever survive by the time he finally finds his body.

"Stop it with the nicknames!" Ichigo lectured, nothing but seriousness in her tone. An idea popped up in mind when he smirked. "Only Masaya is allowed to call me those things." She said triumphantly, hoping this would make him stop calling her that. It did not receive the desired reaction.

Kisshu narrowed his eyes and scowled, teeth gritted as if to prevent him from lashing out on her. He suddenly sat upwards, making Ichigo take a step back out of instinct. Seeing this, the alien's temper deflated dramatically. His eyes softened and face turned solemn.

"I'm sorry.." He apologized. When her stiff form calmed, he sighed in relief, his trademark smirk appearing back on his features. "Does he call you those names?"

The question caught her off guard. "W-What? O-Of course not!" She exclaimed, slightly furious. "Those names are pet names! Masaya would never call me a cat!"

_The irony in that statement, _Kisshu thought silently, remembering her cat transformation as a Mew Mew.

"They are just nicknames, kitten." He teased, loving to see her so flustered and worked up over nothing. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you once _were_ an animal. Well, partially, that is."

Kisshu missed her cute cat ears. He could only imagine how sensitive they must've been, and he would know from experience. His ears love to get in the way sometimes.

This caused her to grow red, either from embarrassment or anger. "S-So! I don't like them!" Ichigo told him, memories of the past coming back to haunt her.

He cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

She gaped at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Masaya wouldn't like someone calling me those names. He has re-spect for me." Ichigo explained, spelling out the last part carefully so he could hear.

That simple answer made a rush of emotion fall over him. What was it? Anger? A little. But mainly, he felt jealous. Kisshu never liked that boyfriend of her's and this is exactly why. All she ever did was blabber about him! It was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Respect? I have plenty of respect for you." He remarked, waving his hand nonchalantly as if dismissing her.

Ichigo crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah? Who was it that continuously tried to kidnap me and kill me just two years ago? And the 'you're mine' thing is something you would call a possession, not a respected person."

When he froze to ponder her words, she smiled in triumph. "See! I knew I was right! Have you really changed at all, Kisshu?"

No response.

Her smile fell upon seeing his eyes watering, but he quickly recovered. "Well thanks for making me feel like a jerk. Do you know how long I've been trying to change myself into a better person?" Kisshu remarked dryly.

_Are you kidding?! Why is he crying?!, _She thought, trying to shake the guilt crawling up on her.

Sighing, Ichigo decided to cheer him up. If he was going to be staying here for awhile, she couldn't have a depressed alien constantly making her feel bad.

"Listen," She started, earning his full attention. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Let's just start over, okay?" Her head bowed down to show earnestly.

Before Ichigo could react, weight slammed into her, knocking her off of her feet and on to the soft carpeting. Utter confusion and shock was written all over her face as she stared up at a smiling Kisshu. It was then that she realized he was hugging her. And very tightly if she must say.

"I knew you would forgive me, honey~" He was now livelier than ever. His grip tightened.

"Ki..sshu.." She choked out, gasping for air.

He lifted a questioning eyebrow, letting her go. The flustered red head breathed in deeply, regaining her lost air that was rudely knocked out. She bit her lip, attempting a glare.

"First rule in this house, no hugging." Ichigo sighed when he playfully smirked in response.

_This is going to be harder than I expected..How am I supposed to put up with a bipolar Cyniclon? Especially one that likes to hug-_

"Heeeeeh?!" She shrieked, eyes wide. "You can touch me?!"

Kisshu only grinned knowingly. "Why? Do you want me to? I'd love to hug you again, but only if you ask nicely." He spread his arms out as she fumbled away.

"T-Thats.." Ichigo was having trouble putting the words together. "Not possible! You were supposed to fly right through me! Ghosts can't touch people!" She exclaimed.

He smirked, his trademark tooth sticking out. "And that is where you're wrong, kitten~ Remember what I said before? I'm _not_ a ghost."

She could have fainted.

* * *

**And thus Ichigo learns a terrible discovery (For her at least). But that doesn't mean he has a body. _Why_ he can touch Ichigo will be explained in later chapters.**

**My apologies for the late update. Writers block and multiple other things have prevented me from writing further. But anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. I know it's shorter than the last, but quality beats quantity. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pancakes!

**Chapter three finally arrives. Meaning, more KisshuxIchigo bonding time.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

As Ichigo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, a certain happy-go-lucky alien hovered not far from behind her. Kisshu's bright smile contradicted her glum and tired expression.

This marked day one of having Kisshu as a 'guest'. And to be honest, it hadn't been as bad as she first expected. Ichigo had actually lived through the night. Whilst she had slept, the sneaky Cyniclon made no attempt to harass her in her sleep like she had before thought. So that made the situation a bit more pleasant in her eyes.

Now, it was time for breakfast. Whether or not Kisshu could eat in his new form is a mystery to her, but not particularly any of her concern. Though, if he _can_ eat, the least she can do is spare him some pancakes or something. Sometimes she is too nice for her own good.

Yawning, Ichigo made her way over to the pantry where the pancake mix resided. All of this madness was stressing her out. Just how does one cope with a transparent being like him? How long would it take to get Kisshu's body back? And whats more, she has work today! Even though it's the perfect opportunity to show everyone at the cafe Kisshu, how in the world would they believe her?

Unless he was lying, no one can _see_ him except for her. They would obviously think she's gone insane. Maybe there is some type of way to prove his existence. No, there _has_ to be. The last thing Ichigo wants is a ghost-like alien haunting her for the rest of her life. Her and Masaya's future would be _ruined!_

She quickly shook her head, tossing away those scary thoughts. If this was going to work out, she needed to stay positive. Every challenge Ichigo ever faced before was overcome, why should this be any different? With enough confidence and determination, she, Ichigo Momomiya, would definitely find Kisshu's body! Then, he could go back to his planet, leaving the young couple in peace!

Ichigo almost sighed in content at the thought. But sadly for her, the expression did not go unnoticed by a certain observant Cyniclon.

"I didn't know my presence could have such an effect on you, honey." Kisshu teased, for the millionth time today. He floated over to the table and sat down on top of it.

The red head bit back a comment, face growing completely red. Hadn't she told him not to call her that?! Augh! Even after _two years_ he still hasn't changed! His teasing habit was the one thing she hated most about him. Then again, it must just be a part of his personality that she'll have to put up with.

"As if!" Ichigo denied, back still facing him. "Only Masaya ca-" She was cut off.

"Alright, alright!" He interrupted in an annoyed tone. "I know already. 'My heart only belongs to Masaya', 'I love Masaya', 'Masaya is the best!'. I've heard enough of it the first time around." Kisshu finished dryly.

Heat quickly rose to her face at his impression of her. Did she really sound like that? When he put it that way, it made her sound like she was obsessed or something. Surely she didn't talk about her boyfriend _that_ much, did she? But is it really her fault if she wants to admire her boyfriend?

Biting her lip, Ichigo refused to continue the conversation. It would only lead to a fight and that is not the best way to start a new day. Despite everything, she would need to get along with Kisshu. He honestly couldn't be _that_ bad once she got to know him, right? And since she never really had to opportunity before, this could be her only chance. Hopefully, when he leaves this time, the both of them can part on good terms. Maybe even as friends if she is lucky.

The fifteen year old sighed and pulled the pancake mix out of the pantry. She turned towards Kisshu and held up the box for him to see.

"Can you eat in that form?" She asked, needing to know before she stirred any of the mixture.

He seemed to think about this for a moment before shrugging. "I haven't tried to yet."

Ichigo sighed and pushed the box to him. He lifted a confused eyebrow.

"If you can hold this box without it falling through your hands, you can eat." She put it simply.

Kisshu nodded in understanding. He reached out, face concentrated. And surprisingly enough, he grasped the container within his hand. The alien grinned in triumphed.

"So I guess you aren't the only thing I can touch, hm?" He inquired, smirk present on his features.

Not knowing whether it was a rhetorical question or not, Ichigo merely shook her head in agreement. The small advantages that came with his new form was intriguing. It's almost as if he were really here. And he is, it's just his body is missing.

Still mesmerized by the small action, Ichigo couldn't help but ask, "So you can touch anything if you concentrate enough?" her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Kisshu's smirk widened in response. "Why? Are you wanting me to touch you?"

Her answer was quick to chase. "I'm just trying to find a way to prove your existence to my friends. You _do_ want your body back, right? How are they supposed to believe me if they can't _see_ you?" She deadpanned.

"Oh." He said glumly, somewhat disappointed with her reply. It made Ichigo wonder what kind of answer he expected.

Glad to finally find a way to prove he is real, she put on a bright smile. "Then that's that! Get off of the table and take a seat, I'm going to make pancakes!" Ichigo explained, taking the box from his grip and heading over to the cupboard to get a mixing bowl.

Kisshu complied and floated over to a chair. He sat down cross-legged and decided to watch her silently. The boy found it interesting on how the powdery mix could turn all mushy with just a bit of water.

"What are pancakes?" He questioned, not exactly familiar with the term. Kisshu knew it was a type of food for the humans, but other than that, any knowledge of it escaped him.

Ichigo gave him a are-you-kidding-me look before speaking. "You've never had pancakes before?" She choked out. The bewilderment on her face was obvious.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "No. The food we consume on my planet is what grows naturally. I highly doubt that," He eyed the mush carefully. "is natural."

She held back a giggle. "Yeah, most of our food is artificial. The only natural foods we have left are things such as fruits and veggies."

When his expression darkened, she peered at him curiously. "Just because we left Earth in peace, does not mean we agree with your ways. In our eyes, you humans are still destroying a perfectly good planet. It's a waste if you ask me." Kisshu pointed out smugly.

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh. So that's why he still doesn't like humans very much. "Well, even if the choices we make aren't the smartest, at least the people are good. Humans aren't that bad if you get to know them." She concluded, mixing the dough thoroughly.

He watched her face soften before continuing. "I know that. I'm looking at one right now." There was an unreadable glint in his eyes.

She couldn't fight the blush that made it's way to her cheeks. How could she have forgotten that Kisshu still..liked her? Deciding to stop the conversation from going awkward, she changed the subject and looked down at the bowl in her hands.

"Well, the mix is done!" Ichigo exclaimed in the most cheerful tone she could muster.

Kisshu made a face at the lumpy mush. "I'm supposed to _eat_ that stuff? Are you crazy? That looks disgusting!" He scrunched up his eyebrows for added effect.

"Not like this, Kisshu." She said, rolling her eyes. "I have to cook it first."

His face seemingly turned normal at this. Ichigo couldn't blame him for thinking that way, though. Like he said, on his planet they only eat natural food. The squishy pancake mix must look gross in his eyes. She couldn't wait until she actually cooked it. The supposedly 'disgusting' food would certainly draw him in with it's sweet aroma. _Everyone_ likes pancakes.

Moving across the room with the bowl in hand, Ichigo stopped at the stove. She put the bowl gently down on the counter and rummaged through a shelf for a pan. When she finally found one, she grabbed it and set it on the stove.

"Just watch, Kisshu. You'll definitely love these! Pancakes are my favorite!" With that said, she turned the temperature up on high and poured some of the gooey dough on to the pan.

Kisshu made no move to respond to that, he just sat at the table and observed as she flipped the pancake after many bubbles appeared on the top. And after awhile, the scent started to actually become pleasant. His ear twitched when she slapped a pancake on a plate and slid it across the table towards him.

"Don't eat it yet." Ichigo told him, opening up a cabinet and taking out a bottle. She grabbed a fork as well and stood beside Kisshu. "This is called 'Syrup'. You put it on the pancake to add flavor and make it sweeter." She explained, already squirting the thick liquid on the pancake.

When she was finished, she put the fork beside his plate and went back to the stove to make another pancake. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that he was poking his food with the fork.

"Just cut a piece off and put it in your mouth." Ichigo clarified.

He looked up at her and frowned. "I know how to _eat_, kitten." To prove this, he stabbed the fork into the pancake and plopped it into his mouth. He chewed it quickly and swallowed. "See?"

She just smiled and turned back to the her pancake-in-the-making. "I just didn't know if you knew how to use a fork or not. You _did_ say you only eat natural foods. I assume you don't need utensils for that." Ichigo mentally cheered for her bold move.

After a minute past, her pancake was finally done. She turned off the stove and put her breakfast on a clean plate. Before she went to the table, she grabbed herself a fork and sat down across from Kisshu. The girl was surprised to see his entire pancake gone.

A grinning alien caught her attention by dropping the fork on his plate. "I admit, I was wrong. You humans were smart to invent 'Pancakes' and they are not as bad as I thought they would be."

Ichigo smiled and dug into her own pancake. She _knew_ he would like it. _Everyone_ likes pancakes.

* * *

**This is sort of a filler chapter, but not exactly. She found a way to prove his existence to everyone at the cafe and that is the important part of this chapter. Other than that, everything else is just build-up. Between the two characters.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not crazy!

**Chapter four in the Ghost Kisshu?! series. Sentences written in quotations are thoughts.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Kisshu stared up at the tall pink building with hearts plastered all over it. Bushes atop of gray stone surrounded the cafe and two lamps sat at each side of the brown wide doors. The yellow brick pathway ended at the red steps that would lead into the cafe entrance.

He cocked his head towards Ichigo with a quizzical expression. "Eh? Koneko-chan, what are we doing here? Did you get hungry? You'll gain weight if you keep eating like that."

Ichigo snapped out of thought and turned her attention the green haired alien. He was floating in the air, just a few feet away from her. And not only that, he was still transparent. It was going to be hard to convince everyone that he was here, but she had a foolproof plan.

Blushing at his comment, she proceeded to answer him. "Do you not remember what you said yesterday? _You_ suggested that I bring you here. Remember our conversation earlier?" Ichigo explained, somewhat annoyed by his short attention span.

The alien brought his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. After supposedly finding the memory, he snapped his fingers. "Oh! Heh, I forgot!" Kisshu grinned, tooth sticking out. "But seriously, I didn't think you would bring me here so soon. You don't like my company, kitten? It looks like you want to get rid of me as soon as possible."

The fake pout made her sigh. "I can't believe this is happening to me.." She muttered under her breathe, not loud enough for Kisshu to hear.

"Aww, ignoring me now?" He accused, hovering closer to her. "I don't like to be ignored, Ichigo."

Before she could register that he had actually used her name for the first time since he's come back, a voice called out from behind her. Ichigo yelped in surprise when someone appeared in front of her.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding greeted, pulling the teenager in a tight hug before finally letting go after a few moments. "Mint-san was mad that you took a day off yesterday! You should have seen it! She actually worked!"

Ichigo laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Ah, hey Pudding." She couldn't shake the feeling that Mint was going to hold some type of grudge for that. But her date with Masaya was completely worth whatever her blue haired friend had in store for her.

Pudding smiled brightly before glancing around. "Were you talking to someone, na no da?" The blonde asked with curiosity.

At that moment, someone decided to make their presence known. Brown doors creaked open, revealing an angry looking Ryou. His arms were crossed in obvious annoyance as he glared down at the two girls.

"You two are late." He said simply with an edge to his tone.

Both of the ex-mew mew's bowed in respect.

"Pudding is sorry, Ryou-kun! Pudding had to take her brothers to school!" Pudding apologized sincerely.

Ryou's eyes flickered to Ichigo, ready to hear her excuse. When she merely gulped in response, he shook his head disapprovingly. "Change into your uniforms. The cafe is already open. We wouldn't want to make them wait any longer, right Ichigo?" The evil gleam in his eye didn't go unnoticed by her.

'First Mint, now Ryou. How am I supposed to survive today? Not only are they going to overwork me, but they'll also think I'm crazy when I tell them about Kisshu..' She thought silently, just now remembering that the said alien was still floating beside her. She found it strange that he hadn't said anything. Maybe he was trying to help her appear sane for now.

'As if.' Ichigo added. 'He's probably just enjoying this.'

Ichigo nodded and Ryou smirked. He turned around and went inside as her and Pudding followed. Before Ichigo stepped in though, she looked over her shoulder to see Kisshu following behind closely. Grinning.

'He's definitely up to something.' And she didn't want to know exactly _what_.

* * *

"Honey, you missed a spot!" Kisshu reminded nonchalantly, pointing over to a piece of broken glass lying on the floor.

Ichigo sighed and swept up the shattered plate. She refused to give in to his annoying teasing and comments. If she was going to tell everyone about him, she would have to wait until work was over. If she cracked before then, not only would they think she is crazy, but the customers may never come back to the cafe.

"I believe you have missed a spot." Mint spoke up from her seat at the small table, casually sipping her tea in one hand. A satisfied smirk was plastered on her face.

'Ignore and clean, ignore and clean, ignore and clean.' She chanted over and over in her head, sweeping over the spot Mint pointed out.

"Ichigo, I think you forgot to clear those two tables over there." Ryou called from across the room, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. A _smirk_ curled on his lips.

'Ignore, Ignore, Ignore.'

"Kitten, you aren't very good at this job." Kisshu remarked, floating just above her on his stomach.

'That's it!'

Ichigo dropped her broom and marched over to Ryou, not paying attention to the staring customers. "Ryou, I need you to gather everyone in the meeting room. I have something to tell you in _private_." She grit out, barely able to contain her frustration.

There's no way she could stand another minute of this, not only were Ryou and Mint pushing her, but also _Kisshu!_ At least _they_ don't flat out insult her like he does! The news needed to be told _now, _or else she would literally go crazy!

Ryou considered the importance of her words and shrugged. "Fine, but this is coming out of your paycheck."

* * *

Ichigo fiddled her fingers nervously in her lap as everyone stared at her from the long table. Ryou had done as she asked and closed the cafe for the day. The fact that he was serious about taking money out of her paycheck for this meeting didn't surprise her. He would do anything to make her mad.

It was Lettuce that broke the silence first.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Her soft and understanding voice eased her nerves, but only a little bit.

"This better be good." Ryou added coldly from his chair.

The red head gulped and glanced over at Kisshu. He was seated casually on the table, legs crossed. Like everyone else, he too was gazing at her for a response.

'As if he doesn't already know what I'm about to say.' She thought, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Er, right. Uh.." She scanned the table, eyes landing on a pencil. Ichigo plucked it up and held it in the air in front of her. "Does everyone remember the aliens from two years ago?" She questioned carefully.

They all nodded.

"Well, um.." Ichigo turned her gaze to Kisshu who was smirking, probably enjoying her embarrassment. "There is one of them with us. Right there." She said, eyes still on the green haired alien.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Thankfully, someone finally spoke up. Sadly, it wasn't the desired response.

"Is Ichigo onee-chan okay? Do you have a fever?" Pudding asked with concern.

"I for one think she's finally gone crazy." Mint added, earning a cold stare from Zankuro.

"What do you mean, Ichigo? Do you mean he is invisible? A ghost?" Lettuce reasoned quietly.

Ichigo sighed and slumped in defeat. She quickly straightened up and stared determinedly at Kisshu. It was time to start her 'plan'. All she had to do was tell Kisshu to hold the pencil. They would see this, and ta-da! His existence is proved!

"Kisshu, hold this pencil." She ordered, handing the piece of wood to him.

His smirked widened as he did nothing but gaze back at her, unmoving.

"Kisshu.." Ichigo warned, a sweat breaking out.

Now everyone was giving her a worried look. Well, mostly everyone. Ryou and Mint had a fairly amused look.

When he made no move to take the pencil, she went to put it in his hand herself. To her surprise, her hand went right through him. A confused expression wretched across her features at this new discovery.

"I can only touch things if I want to. If I don't want to, it doesn't work." Kisshu told her with a highly entertained grin.

"Just hold the pencil, Kisshu!" Ichigo demanded, eyebrows knitting together to prove her frustration.

Comical sweat drops appeared above everyone's heads.

"Ichigo.." Lettuce started. "I think you need to get some rest..You are probably just tired from work.."

Ichigo teared her eyes from Kisshu and peered out at her friends. Their unbelieving stares hit her like a ton of bricks. They didn't believe her..If only the annoying alien would take the pencil. Then, he could leave and everything could be back to normal. Everyone wouldn't think she is _insane!_

Upon seeing her distressed, Kisshu's grin fell and he frowned. "Hand me the pencil, kitten." He ordered.

Although confused at his sudden change of demeanor, she held it out to him. Kisshu snatched the stupid piece of wood and began twirling it between his fingers. Loud gasps filled the room.

"Ichigo onee-chan look! The pencil is _flying_!" Pudding exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement.

Kisshu groaned and facepalmed while Ichigo smiled in accomplishment.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Welcome back, fellow readers! This is chapter five in the Ghost Kisshu?! series. I would also like to thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Well this certainly _is_ interesting." Keiichiro mused, observing the floating pencil in awe like everyone else in the room. "I've never seen anything like this before. It truly is a rare phenomenon if I must say." he smiled.

Ryou scoffed, signaling everyone's attention towards him. "Troublesome. Why is an _alien_ here anyway? I thought we got rid of them_ years_ ago."

Before Ichigo could stop him, Kisshu reeled his arm back and threw the pencil straight into Ryou's forehead. Gasps filled the room while the alien sat there with an innocent smile. Ryou blinked in surprise at the hostile action. Ichigo and the rest of the group sat silently in their chairs, eyes wide in shock.

Kisshu merely shrugged, "Whoops, guess the pencil crashed."

When Ryou glared in his direction, a smirk graced his lips.

"Looks like I made blondie angry, Ichigo." he pointed out with amusement. For once, he was glad that his body is transparent; who knows what kind of revenge these mad scientists could come up with if vengeful enough.

Ichigo glanced between the blonde and alien with a panicked expression. She had come here to gain Ryou and everyone's help, not start a one-sided fight! Even though her boss's comment was unnecessary, that did not give Kisshu the right to throw a sharp pencil at him! Now, Ryou had a small lead mark on his forehead whether he knew it or not.

Gulping, Ichigo stepped in before things could get any worse. "Er, Ryou.." she started, hoping to take his attention off of Kisshu for the moment. Not surprisingly, he turned his glare to her, eyes narrowing.

"Ichigo." he stated calmly, threateningly. "I will ask again. _Why_ is _he_ here?"

The red head felt small under everyone's intense stare.

"I'm sure Ichigo has a good reason for bringing him here.." Lettuce spoke up quietly, eyes glued to the table as she twiddled her fingers in her lap.

Ryou's expression softened at her suggestion and he took a deep breathe before continuing. "Well?" he lifted an eyebrow, urging Ichigo to continue.

Giving Lettuce a grateful smile, Ichigo focused on Ryou. "I guess I should start from the beginning then.."

Ryou nodded.

"Okay, um.. It happened yesterday. When I got home from my date with Masaya, I found Kisshu on my bed. He suggested that I bring him here so that you guys can help him get his body back. I would have came sooner, but seeing as it was already late, I didn't think anyone would be here. He also said that he would not leave until I helped him so.." she trailed off, giving everyone a hopeful look.

Kisshu gazed at her with fake hurt. "You're not going to mention our romantic breakfast together?" he whined with sadness in his eyes.

Ichigo just glared at him until someone spoke up.

"So basically you need our help to get rid of him once and for all." Zankuro stated monotonously.

Laughing nervously, Ichigo avoided Kisshu's eyes. "I-If you put it like that.. Yes."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Pudding will help Ichigo onee-chan!" The perky blonde volunteered, waving her arm in the air rapidly.

Lettuce tore her eyes from the table and smiled at Ichigo. "There's no need to worry, Ichigo. I'm sure everyone here will help, right?" she inspected the rest of the group as they nodded in agreement.

"Since Zankuro agrees, I will." Mint commented, crossing her arms.

Ichigo bit her lip and waited for Ryou's decision. If he agreed, the chance of finding Kish's body would sky rocket. But that is only natural since he has the highest IQ out of everyone in the room. With his research skills and technology, surely, he could find a way to help her. There just _had_ to be a way!

'Especially if Masaya and I want to live in peace.." she silently added.

Ryou eyed the red head's nervous form and sighed reluctantly. "Fine. You have Cafe Mew Mew's support. But only because you are an excellent employee. Having the alien around will only deter your progress and we cannot have that."

A thankful smile lit up Ichigo's features. She quickly bowed in respect. "Thank you, Ryou, everyone! This means so much to me!" Tears of joy were threatening to fall from the corner's of her big brown eyes.

"We're always here for you, Ichigo." Keiichiro assured with a soft smile.

Pudding nodded and jumped up in her seat. "Yeah! Don't you worry, Ichigo onee-chan! Pudding will help you get rid of that alien if it's the last thing Pudding does!"

Kisshu frowned and said nothing while everyone exchanged reassuring words.

* * *

Bright stars lit up the night sky while the moon glistened brilliantly overhead. A chilly gust of wind blew by, picking up leaves and carrying them across the wind. Ichigo smiled and tugged her pink over shirt tighter. Her footsteps tapped against the empty sidewalk as Kisshu hovered closely behind.

The silence was broken when he spoke up. "Hey, Koneko-chan.."

Ichigo blinked, almost forgetting that he was there and tilted her head to the side in his direction. "Yeah, Kisshu?"

Kisshu was silent for a moment.

"Kish?" Ichigo tried again.

"Do you hate me, Ichigo?" he asked suddenly, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Concern filling her eyes, she stared at him quizzically. "Why do you say that?"

Kisshu took in her expression and furrowed his brows. "Well, you seem so eager to get rid of me. That's usually a sign for dislike where I come from."

Disbelief flashed across her face, realization, and then finally, guilt. Ichigo swallowed and turned her gaze to the gray concrete. To be honest, she hadn't even bothered to ask about his thoughts on this. But wasn't it normal to assume he wanted to leave as soon as possible? Or.. That's what _she_ wants. Does his love for her have something to do with this?

Sighing, she looked up at him. "I don't hate you." This surprised him. "I'll admit, two years ago I did, but.. Now, no. After you saved me that day, I could never bring myself to completely hate you. That would make me heartless."

Understanding and relief washed across his face. Before she could protest, he engulfed her into a tight hug. "I knew you couldn't resist these good looks! I'll definitely beat that Mosayo!" Kisshu declared, squeezing tighter.

"It's _Masaya!_"

* * *

**So now Ichigo has gained Cafe Mew Mew's help. From now on, things should start speeding up.**


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning

**Chapter 6 in the Ghost Kisshu?! series. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, that was my intention. In this chapter, instead of the usual fluff, I'm making it a bit more serious. It starts out in Kisshu's POV, and then switches to Ichigo's. This is also where the plot starts to begin. Prepare for more seriousness.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Yellow eyes glared down at the communication device in Ichigo's hand. The red head held the phone up to her ear, casually chatting away with her _boyfriend_. Apparently, the girl hadn't noticed him floating out of the living room and into her bedroom. Kisshu hovered nonchalantly behind her as she spoke into the telephone, occasionally swinging her legs back and forth over the ledge of the bed. A smile was present on her face along with a faint tint of pink across her cheeks.

This irritated him to some degree.

It irritated him that he was not the one to cause her blush. Kisshu knew who she was speaking with and it only made things worse for him. That _Masaya_, in his eyes, was only a mere obstacle that he would have to surpass for Ichigo's heart. Sure, he knew that she had no reason to love him, or even like him for that matter.

His attitude since arriving back on Earth has consisted of constant teasing and insulting. Their first meeting obviously hadn't gone as planned; originally, he had planned on a more.. unforced agreement. Kisshu's fear of rejection may have had something to do with it, but that wasn't the only thing.

After waking up in a park without any knowledge of how he had gotten there, or why he was transparent, it must've frustrated him a bit. And not only that, it appears a part of his memory is hazy. Whatever happened before his arrival on Earth is completely blank. There _is_ traces of something, but whenever he concentrates on it, his head starts to hurt. Sometimes flashes of different pictures come across his vision, though, only for a split second. Although they come and go in the blink of an eye, he knows one thing for sure.

In one of them, he is flying. Soaring fast to Pai's lab for some reason. The alien is sweating with anticipation and desperation, it's almost as if something is chasing behind him. Then, there is a sharp pain in his abdomen. It passes quickly and a falling sensation follows soon after. Darkness overtakes the faint memory and nothing else happens.

Kisshu blinked when he heard Ichigo stand up from the bed, a loud creak breaking the peaceful silence. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. Once he heard a shriek from Ichigo, he realized that she had found him. The phone hung up and slipped to the floor as she brought her hands to her gaping mouth.

"K-Kisshu!" She stuttered, heart obviously beating rapidly. "Y-You scared me! Don't do that!" Ichigo scolded, eyebrows knitting together at the thought of him being there throughout her and Masaya's entire conversation.

The alien grinned in response. Kisshu lifted a hand under his chin and let his eyes wander from her, to the fallen phone. He let out a mocking tsk. "_Koneko-chan_," Kisshu began teasingly, wagging a finger with his other hand. "you didn't just plan a date with someone else when you have me, right?"

Ichigo recovered from her surprised expression and frowned. "What do you mean, Kisshu? I'm _supposed_ to go on dates with him. That's the entire point in having a _boyfriend_. If you get hungry, you could always make a sandwich or something." With that, she rolled her eyes and strolled over to the closet.

Pouting now, he bit his lip. That didn't work out the way he had intended. Instead of causing her to blush, she misunderstood his meaning completely. How does her wimpy excuse of a boyfriend make her so flustered? Compliment her? Kisshu could easily do that.

Sitting up straight and folding both hands behind his head, he watched her pull out a yellow and pink laced sundress. "Y'know, you should wear more green. It would really compliment your hair." Kisshu said, hoping to strike up a friendly conversation.

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she only shook her head in disapproval. "Yeah, right. I'm not going to fall for that. You just want the both of us to match." Ichigo leaned in to grab a pair of sandals before turning back around to gesture at his clothing.

Kisshu lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "What? Is there something wrong with the color green?"

"No, it's not that." She admitted with a hum. Ichigo grabbed her clothing and strolled over to the bathroom door, pausing when she reached for the handle. "It's just, Masaya might get the wrong idea. Wearing the same colors would make us seem like a couple."

His face instantly fell into a blank expression as he pointed out warily, "Er, Kitten.. you _do_ realize he cannot see me—"

Ichigo rolled her eyes again, cutting him off quickly. "I _know_ that. But even if he can't see you, that doesn't change the fact that you're there."

Before he could respond, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it safely behind her. When he heard a small _click_, he knew that she had locked it.

A mischievous smirk crawled upon his features. If Kisshu wanted to, he could simply float right through the wooden door. It's not like she could stop him. But since he's a _gentleman_, he would never do that. Doing that would only reduce the trust between them.

One thing he's learned since last time on Earth, it's that forcing things on her will obviously not work. Kidnapping her and declaring her 'his' will not win her heart. Thinking back, he was pretty selfish, not to mention insane. Nothing he does will ever justify his past actions, but he's working on it. Soon, Kisshu will win her heart. Eventually. He just needs to be patient. It's not like Ichigo is _married_, there is no commitment yet. Which means he still has a chance. In the end though, it will only be her choice. And he will respect that. He is not his past self anymore.

Kisshu frowned and stared up at the ceiling. Despite him not being like his old self anymore, there _is_ one thing that still remains. One thing that will never change for as long as he lives.

His hopeless love for Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo leaned back in the large tub, enjoying the warm water that soaked against her tense muscles. She closed her eyes, inhaling the strong aroma of strawberries. A bath is just what she needed before her date with Masaya. That way, she wouldn't seem so stressed in front of him. All of this, was just too sudden. It's a good thing she has her boyfriend to comfort her whenever things get too nerve-racking.

Kisshu being transparent is one thing, but living with her in the same house is entirely another. To be honest, Ichigo never thought that she would see the alien ever again. His departure from Earth just seemed so.. final. It was as if it were the last time they would ever see each other again. And well, if this mystery hadn't occurred, it probably would have been.

But having him here, it's actually not that bad. Ichigo always envisioned their next meeting to be another hostile approaching. Which is why she reacted as she did when she saw him in her room three days ago. Who could blame her though, he _was_ an enemy in the past. What other reason would he have to come back to Earth? She certainly didn't expect his real reason.

A ghost, er, transparent being?

How odd is that? Somehow though, Ichigo isn't too surprised. After seeing aliens, chimeras, flying robots, hybrids, she should have known her life would never be normal again. So once more, she isn't that surprised. What could possibly be next? Vampires? Zombies? ..Fairies?

Ichigo let out a small giggle. That _would_ be surprising.

With that last thought, she opened her eyes and pulled herself out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it securely around her. She let out a satisfied sigh and smiled. Masaya planned on taking her out to lunch today. It's only natural that she would need to look her best. Knowing him, he would probably choose an outside table to watch the scenery.

She brought her eyes back to her casual dress and sandals.

Would she really look good in green?


	7. Chapter 7: Ichigo's Date

**Chapter 7 in the Ghost Kisshu?! series. I just realized this. More seriousness=Longer paragraphs. Ha.. Wow.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Ichigo's Date**

Brushing through her dry hair with a flower decorated comb, Ichigo studied herself in the small hand mirror. The fifteen year old had already gotten dressed, put on a bit of lip gloss, and found her old red shoulder purse hidden deep inside the closet. In her opinion, she looked quite nice today.

Instead of red hair flying out of her pigtails everywhere, it lay smooth and straight just below her shoulder blades. Usually, she would just wear her hair like always, but for some reason instincts told her otherwise. If there is one thing she has learned in her life, it is to never doubt your instincts; that is one thing she remembered from her time as a Mew Mew and it has yet to prove her wrong.

When the comb met no more tangles, she set it down gently on the dresser along with the mirror. Ichigo felt eyes on her back and turned around to see Kisshu watching her with an unreadable expression. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she wondered why he hadn't said anything to her yet. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since she left the bathroom. A silent Kisshu seemed mighty suspicious after that embarrassing incident the day before and she definitely did not want to fall for something like that again anytime soon.

"What are you planning, Kisshu?" Ichigo inquired, sneaking a quick glance at her sky blue watch before turning her attention back to him just as quick.

Kisshu, who was leaned up against the wall, snapped out of his trance and smirked. "What makes you think I'm planning something?" His tone was full of mockery.

She stared at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You had that same look yesterday!" Ichigo pointed out in exasperation, "I _know_ you're up to no good so tell me now. If you're just bored, play a board game or watch a movie. My date with Masaya _can't_ _go wrong,_ okay? _Please_ Kisshu!"

Big brown eyes sent a pleading look to the smug alien sitting across the room. Kisshu crossed his arms in defiance, but his eyes seemed to soften to some extent. His smirk gradually fell into a half-smile.

"Rest assured, kitten; I have no intention of messing up your date with the treehugger." As uncertainty wavered within her eyes, he added a convincing, "I _promise_."

Not even bothering to comment on his nickname for Masaya, Ichigo nodded and checked her watch again. According to her clock, it was ten minutes before lunchtime meaning she still had plenty of time to make it to the eatery on time. The short walk would take only about five minutes and it was cheaper than taking the bus.. Plus, it would be good exercise. The downside, she might get a little sweaty from the heat. Other than that, walking seemed like her best option.

Deciding to go hurry and head off now, she straightened a few wrinkles out of her knee-length dress, inhaling deeply. Now that Kisshu had been taken care of, her date with Masaya should be completely fine. Maybe even after lunch the two can visit the park or go to the art museum together. It would be a refreshing break from having to deal with Kisshu all of the time.

Although, she had to admit; without Kisshu here, things would be pretty boring until her parents arrived back from America. And the mystery he brought along with him is also really interesting, she can't wait until Ryou finishes his research on the matter. It sort of reminds her of the anticipation and excitement she used to feel as a Mew Mew. There are actually times when she truly misses those days. But then again, there are times when she despises them as well..

Upon remembering a certain depressing memory, Ichigo lifted her head back towards Kisshu. He gazed back questioningly with a nonchalant expression. That, for some reason, made the memory all the worse. Feeling small under his stare, she nodded again, tightening her grip on her purse. She walked across the room to the door, opening it slowly, but carefully. Something was nagging at her conscious. Swallowing, she glanced over her shoulder at the confused cyniclon.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered quietly, quickly opening the door and slamming it shut behind her. Ichigo then hurried down the steps, all the while wondering whether or not Kisshu had heard her soft words.

* * *

Kisshu's eyes never left the wooden door as he repeated Ichigo's apology over and over within his heavy working mind. The words were surprising to be frank, and he honestly had no idea what she meant by them. _What is she sorry for?_, is what he wanted to ask and the big question on his mind. Did she put poison in those pancakes or something? No, what would the point be in poisoning him in this state?

Blinking slowly, he lowered his eyes from the door, letting them fall into his lap. Why was his heart beating rapidly? Did her words touch him? Of course they did, they came from the girl he loves. But her tone of voice when she said them, filled with hidden sorrow and regret. It wasn't hard to figure that part out at least. This must have something to do with the past. Maybe his death to be exact?

Kisshu shook his head, a crooked smile appearing on his face. Abruptly, he stood. Almost as quickly as he did this, he transported away in a flickering distortion leaving the room completely empty.

* * *

Ichigo gripped her purse tightly in one hand, the other reaching to pull down her dress that was trying to fly up in the strong wind. In her mind, she was facepalming. What kind of person does not check the weather channel before going out, _especially_ on a date. Instead of scorching sun without any clouds to hide under, howling wind and multiple clouds blocked the sunlight. It also looked as if it would rain soon.

Again, she wanted to slap herself. Masaya would definitely be disappointed by her lack of intelligence. Her perfect lunch date was now ruined, and it didn't even have anything to do with Kisshu! This— disaster is because she was stupid enough to not check the weather channel before leaving. Unlike Masaya, Ichigo never really paid much attention to nature so it was easy to forget those type of things.. But that didn't justify her carelessness.

A particularly harsh breeze swept across the sidewalk she was on, instantly shoving her hair to the side. It continued to violate her red hair until it was all sprawled to the side and in her face. Eyes wide in horror, Ichigo quickly began to grab at the tangled pieces in an attempt to flatten them back down to her head.

That was when her date decided to make himself known. Strolling down the sidewalk, occasionally glancing at a few store windows, Masaya noticed Ichigo waiting at their planned location. When her eyes met his, she swore that she could've melted in embarrassment! The look on his face at the sight of her, his surprise and— amusement? It all made her want to disappear and curl up into a corner somewhere. Sadly, it was far too late for that now.

Face heating up, Ichigo flushed a flaming red as Masaya finally stopped in front of her. A warm smile welcomed her, making her grow even more crimson. By then, her heart was beating in her ears like drums and only grew louder when he let out a light chuckle, trying his best to muffle it with his palm.

"I take it you forgot to check the weather?" he asked softly, smile still present.

For a moment, she forgot how to even speak. Eyes still wide from shock and hair disheveled, she finally began to form words. "M-Masaya.." Ichigo stammered in humiliation. "I—"

He held out a hand for her, in which she immediately took despite her embarrassment. With his free hand, he gently clutched a strand of scarlet, pulling it out of her face and back to it's rightful place. Masaya watched her blush grow deeper in enjoyment. Apparently making a decision, he leaned down and planted a tender kiss on the top of her hand.

Ichigo just blushed, watching as he kissed her hand before withdrawing and standing up straight. Noticing the goosebumps on the skin of her arms, he slid off his blue sweater, wrapping it around her shoulders. Speechless, the red head could only follow him as he led her inside the nice cafe.

* * *

"Human weather.." Kisshu mumbled, rubbing his arms for a sense of warmth, teeth close to chattering. "I thought it was summer..Why is it so darn _cold__?!_" The last part was concluded with a sneeze. He hated the cold; and not only that, his species is sensitive to it. Which is probably why most of his kind died because of the unforgiving blizzards they had always experienced.

Rubbing his nose, the alien peered out of his hiding place in the shrub just in time to see Ichigo walk inside the building with his rival. From across the street, he could clearly see how the boy acted around her. Instead of adding a remark about her ruffled hair, he only put a piece back in place and kissed her hand. What kind of nonsense is that? Is it really that easy to woo a girl? It just didn't make sense to Kisshu.

Somewhat agitated and wondering if he should've even followed her, Kisshu pondered on whether or not he go inside. Curiosity always getting the best of him, he grit his teeth and rose up, floating across the street and over to the entrance. If he went inside, he would need to be extra careful to make sure Ichigo did not see him. After all, he would just _hate_ to mess up their lovely date.

Snickering at the thought, he went to grab the door when it suddenly burst open. A furious looking man came stomping towards him as he let out a yelp, hands quickly flying to his mouth. The man walked right through him, not even noticing that he had been in the presence of what humans would refer to as 'ghost'. Glaring daggers at the man's back for surprising him like that, Kisshu frowned and turned his attention back to the now-open door.

Hovering inside, he examined the restaurant with distaste. Pastel colors painted the walls and flooring, tables were a smooth silvery color, and chairs weren't much different either. The employees stood out the most though. Much like Ichigo's cafe uniforms, these people also wore unique.. outfits.

The workers, instead of maid costumes, had on dresses with wings attached to their backside. Glitter covered their bodies, in a disgustingly strange way. On their heads were small crowns along with sticks in palms. For some reason, the attire seemed awkwardly familiar.. Something that he had seen recently even..

Eye catching a large sign above him, Kisshu tilted his head backwards to study the giant board nailed into the ceiling. He squinted, not understanding the Japanese language at all. Only when he heard someone walk up to a table in front of him, did he get the information he was looking for.

"Hi, welcome to the Fairy Grove! How may I assist you?" A brunette greeted politely, speaking to an older woman with black hair who appeared to be somewhere around her forties.

_"Fairy Grove, huh?.. So that's what it's called.."_ Kisshu mused to himself, hand to chin. _"Does Ichigo actually _like_ this stuff? This has_ _got to be__ the most horrifying thing I've ever seen.."__  
_

Having enough of this sparkly nightmare, he drifted past the woman at the table and into the main dining room. Careful not to be seen by Ichigo, Kisshu landed beside a chair not far from the couples table. From this angle, it should be impossible for her to see him unless she were to walk or turn in this direction.

Shifting a bit to get comfortable, the alien crouched down and continued his sneaky spying.

* * *

Staring down at the menu in her hand, Ichigo wondered if it would be worth it to order a dessert first. If she did this, Masaya might think she is strange for eating sweets first, but if she doesn't, she won't have a big enough appetite for it. The decision was a hard and risky one so knowing how to choose one quicker, she rearranged the options.

Should I impress or not impress Masaya?

That got her an answer right away. Ichigo, even though her stomach ached for cake, decided it would be best to eat food. Her love for Masaya always came first. Though, the dessert _was_ rather tempting..

Looking away from the dessert section of the menu, she turned the page quickly. Brown eyes landed on a picture of fried tuna fish, her mouth almost began to water at the sight of it. Ever since she was injected with the cat DNA, her love for fish never ceased. If anything, it became stronger. Ichigo was glad that at least one trait still remained. The first feline trait that disappeared were here ears and tail, then her reflexes, and finally her 'nya' end quote.

The trance was broken when their waitress arrived.

"Hi, are you two ready to order?" The girl asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair out of her face. A small notebook sat in her hand, pencil in the other.

Masaya smiled up at her, pointing to a photo on the bottom of the menu. "Yes, I was just wondering if you served this in smaller portions."

The waitress leaned over to read the written text as her own smile crept up. "Ah, a fan of sushi, hm?" Glancing down at her notepad, she nodded. "I'm sure I could arrange that."

He nodded in response, turning towards Ichigo. "Have you figured out what you want to order yet?"

Ichigo blushed and put the menu down. "F-fried tuna fish, please.."

Nothing else was said or heard except for the sound of a pen scratching and noises from other tables. Once the order was written down, the waitress looked back up at the younger teenagers. "I'll be right back with your food. In the meantime, please be patient." She then strolled off to another table leaving the two alone until their food arrived.

* * *

Kisshu watched them eat in silence, growing more uninterested with the whole scene by the minute. Even though he could watch Ichigo all day, everyday, watching her interact with the _boy_ was just downright aggravating. He hadn't expected her to blush at _every freaking thing_ the treehugger said! Who blushes when someone points out that you have food on your face?! Wouldn't the normal reaction be annoyance for them telling you how to eat?! Understanding humans is proving to be more challenging than he first thought..

Hearing a chair squeak from their direction, he perked up, glad to see them standing up and ready to leave. The pair began walking towards the exit as Kisshu slowly followed after, completely unknown to the both of them. A small smirk appeared on his face as a sudden idea popped up within his head.

* * *

"Thank you, the food was very nice." Ichigo thanked, bowing slightly before rising.

Masaya just nodded and stared up at the darkening sky. Knowing that she was unaware of the weather change, he felt the need to remind her. After all, he didn't want his girlfriend to get caught up in the rain. "Oh and, Ichigo?" he said timidly, stopping her just as she was about to turn around and depart.

"Yes?" she answered patiently over her shoulder with a smile.

"I just wanted to remind you that it's going to rain soon. If you plan on going somewhere after this, make sure you don't forget an umbrella, kay?" Masaya's heart sped up when she nodded and thanked him with a warm smile.

Eyes widening, Ichigo halted all movement. As if just remembering something important, she snatched his sweater off of her shoulders and held it out for him to take. Only nodding in reply, he accepted it and gave her one last smile before parting ways. A light tinge of red colored his tan cheeks while he continued down the sidewalk studying his surroundings.

* * *

_"That turned out better than I had expected.."_ Ichigo thought idly, pacing down the sidewalk at a normal speed. _"I thought for sure that he would say something about my hair. That was _so_ embarrassing.."_

Shaking her head to get rid of any remaining embarrassment, the red head kept her eyes focused on the ground ahead of her. Masaya had said that it would rain. She needed to get home as soon as possible. Catching a cold during the summer would surely not be fun. Especially when her parents aren't home to take care of her. Ichigo highly doubted Kisshu would be of much use either.

Amused at the thought of Kisshu taking care of someone, she held back a giggle. To avoid that fate, she sped up her pace, now only a block away from her house. This was the usual sidewalk that led her back home everyday; the same sidewalk that held so many memories of the past along with the present as well. Three days had already felt so long ago.. Somehow, her thoughts ended at Kisshu, reminding her of the awkward situation earlier.

Ichigo resisted the urge to groan and bang her head into the wall beside her. Why did she say that? He probably doesn't even know or remember what she was talking about. Whenever she got back home, he would probably be waiting with a game of twenty questions. To be honest, she just wanted to change into something comfortable and read a book in her bed for the rest of the day. Sadly, due to her new roommate, she would most likely get the complete opposite.

"Koneko-chan!" A male voice rang from behind. Ichigo instantly froze in shock, slowly turning around to meet with mischievous yellow eyes hovering right in front of her own. The red head almost gasped in surprise at the close proximity he was providing her with.

Blinking rapidly a few times, she furrowed her brows. "Kisshu? Why are you not at home?" A sudden horrifying thought struck her suddenly. "D-Don't tell me you followed me.." Ichigo stuttered, instantly remembering the hair scene that occurred earlier.

Kisshu innocently nodded in a silent 'yes' licking his lips. He let a non-innocent grin sprawl out across his face.

Bewildered, her eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me.." she muttered incredulously, counting down the seconds before he began teasing her about everything that had happened on her date.

The alien was silent for a moment, finally coming to some sort of conclusion. This made Ichigo shift nervously in her spot, still obviously aware of the incoming rain. Whatever Kisshu wanted had better be good or else he would regret making her stand out in the open to get soaked by the freezing rain before she even made it home.

That was when she felt slim arms snake around her waist, fast enough to leave no room for protest. Disbelieving, she whipped her up to face Kisshu's, only to have her lips come into contact with something warm and soft.. At that moment, _both_ of their eyes widened in astonishment. Warm and soft.. A blazing blush began to consume her pale features. Ichigo Momomiya was.. was.. _kissing_ Kisshu!

Just now realizing what was happening, Ichigo immediately reeled back, breaking free from his grasp. With her heart pounding wildly, she felt no need to even spare the alien a glance as she turned and sped down the sidewalk in a almost sprint, leaving Kisshu to deal with his own hammering heart in silence.

* * *

Kisshu watched Ichigo turn a sharp corner and disappear completely from his sight of vision. He couldn't believe what had just happened.. Instead of giving his kitten a casual hug like always, an accidental kiss occurred! But.. it's not like it was his fault. _She_ was the one to lift her head up and kiss him so she couldn't be mad at _him_..

Once again licking his lips, the cyniclon smirked. Even if he failed at gathering information on how to properly seduce Ichigo, he successfully made her blush like he had wanted to. In his eyes, that is something he could give himself a pat on the back for. With this, surely something would change between them, right? Maybe Ichigo would finally be aware of him and his feelings for her.

But then again, it's _Ichigo_. She would probably just brush it off and say sorry or something. He sighed. His quest to make Ichigo fall in love with him is proving to be _really_ difficult..Though, who said Kisshu never liked a good challenge? He was never one to give up.

Determined, he sent one last glance in the direction Ichigo had ran off in. Kisshu didn't like _losing_ either.

* * *

**I'm actually surprised on how this chapter turned out. I didn't expect it to be this long. Consider it as an apology for the lack of romance between them. Can't have Ichigo instantly falling in love with him though or else it would seem unrealistic. **


End file.
